This invention relates to new and useful improvements in wave and current power generating devices.
Wave or current operated devices have heretofore been employed for utilizing the natural powers of river flow, tides, wave undulations, and the like. One of such devices is illustrated for example in U.S. Pat. No. 1,289,533 and another for example in U.S. Pat. No. 1,111,161. While these devices are adapted to be driven by such natural forces, they are not sufficiently versatile to warrant commercial use. That is, these prior art devices do not possess a combination of features warranting their acceptance, such as ease of transportation to the working site, efficient usage of available water current, adjustment of the drive output thereof to satisfy necessary requirements, a capability of providing functioning and non-functioning operation of the water wheel, a regulation of the water wheel to a uniform rotative speed, and other important features.